


The Jogan Fic

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: "'I can explain'Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow 'I'm fairly certain I understand the situation perfectly Anakin. You haven't exactly left much to the imagination.'"Anakin fucks a Jogan fruit.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The Jogan Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen one (1) scene of Call Me By Your Name.

'Well then. This is a fascinating discovery'

Anakin froze mid thrust, his cock almost fully inside the fruit. He knew that voice, knew exactly who'd walked in on him without even opening his eyes. His cheeks started to burn as he cursed himself for not double checking the lock.

'Well don't stop on my account. I've certainly no objections to the view'

Finally coaxing his eyes open, Anakin saw to his horror that Obi-Wan looked amused. He'd expected disgust, perhaps even anger but this? This was worse.

'I can explain'

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow 'I'm fairly certain I understand the situation perfectly Anakin. You haven't exactly left much to the imagination.'

Anakin's cheeks burned red as Obi-Wan sat beside him on the bed, brushing a hand down the side of his cheek. 'well we wouldn't want to let a perfectly good Jogan fruit go to waste' he leaned in close to the younger man's ear, breathe hot on the side of his face 'so be a good boy and finish yourself off for me'

Anakin whined as he thrust into the fruit, not waiting long before he climaxed. He fell back on the pillow panting and was going to remove the Jogan until he felt a hand press down on his arm.

'please, dear one. Allow me'

He watched transfixed as Obi-Wan removed the fruit from his cock, seed dribbling from the hole in stark contrast to the deep purple flesh. Not breaking eye contact, the red haired man bit into the fruit. He closed his eyes momentarily before pulling the fruit away, cum and juice clinging to his beard. He offered the younger man a coy smile.

'why Anakin, is something the matter?'

All Anakin could manage in reply was a soft squeak. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the younger mans still dripping cock.

'aside from the mess you've made of yourself, that is. Here, let me get that for you'

Bending down, Obi-Wan gave the head a teasing lick before slowly taking Anakin into his mouth. The blonde shuddered and groaned as his former Master sucked the juice from his length, almost climaxing again on the spot. Straightening his back, Obi-Wan took a second bite of the fruit before holding it to Anakin's lips.

Hesitantly, Anakin bites into it. The rich sweet juice mixes with the salt of his seed in a combination that is surprisingly pleasant. He's barely swallowed the mouthful down when his mouth is once again occupied, this time with Obi-Wan's tongue.||

They traded bites and kisses until the Jogan is gone, Anakin moaning against Obi-Wan's mouth as they eventually part. Obi-Wan pulls Anakin against his chest, pressing a kiss to his curls. The younger man leans into the embrace, breathe still heavy even as it gradually slows. When he's had a moment to compose himself, he turns to meet the older man's eyes.

'welcome home?'

Obi-Wan chuckles softly as he presses their forheads together.

'I missed you too, dear one'


End file.
